


喜欢你（部分车场）

by Ksley



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 诺俊nojun - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksley/pseuds/Ksley
Relationships: 李帝努/黄仁俊
Kudos: 19





	喜欢你（部分车场）

Soulmate个屁！黄仁俊内心咆哮！这货就是个乌鸦嘴！说啥啥准！  
  
第二天夜里，黄仁俊中招了。  


  
  
他本来是想第二天去买的，结果夜里睡觉睡得不安稳，总觉得身体里不对劲，一股无名的虚火往心口冒，连同呼出的气息都火烧火燎，黄仁俊抱着侥幸心理觉得自己应该没有如此好运吧，想伸手去拿床头的水杯可是手在空中挥舞半天也没抓住，最后指尖无意碰到水杯居然打落了。屋内是信息素蔓延的味道，黄仁俊很努力的想要抑制住气息不要这么快散开，他记得李帝努还在隔壁卧室，或许他可以求助李帝努……  
  
这个想法在脑海一闪而过，黄仁俊就暗骂自己真是疯魔了，脑袋晕沉沉的，脚步走的有些浮。靠着记忆黄仁俊来到厨房，他想喝水，越多越好。从咽喉蔓延的干涸，让他渴望此刻有一场甘霖能够拯救他。  
  
厨房安静极了，黄仁俊祈祷着就这么捱过去，不要有人来。此刻的他，身体又涌起一波强烈的热浪，黄仁俊紧紧咬着下唇让自己冷静一点，但情潮一波接一波卷起汹涌，好像有无数的小虫子在体内啃咬，莫可名状的空虚感让他大脑混乱不堪。  
  
胡乱的拿起装有冰水的水壶，手心里全是汗没抓住水杯瞬间从手中滑落，炸开满地的玻璃渣就像是他那全身连锁的反应。可当他听到身后有人呼唤自己时，黄仁俊挣开烧红的眼睛，他看见了他的救世主。

李帝努是被屋外的声响惊醒的。  
  
他一向浅眠，稍微一点动静都能让他结束睡眠。如今家里不仅只有他一个人，以为黄仁俊出什么事了，李帝努连拖鞋都没来得及穿光着脚就冲出卧室，打开门的一瞬间，他愣住了。  
  
从对面卧室飘散的气息，顺着走廊沿途经过客厅，越来越重的香味是厨房传出来的，Alpha的直觉让李帝努瞬间能够分辨出这是一个Omega的信息素，如今家里除了他另外一个人是谁答案呼之欲出。越往厨房走是栀子花的香气，那种香味从鼻尖沁入至他的周身，李帝努打起精神看见蹲坐在地上黄仁俊，不远处是早就碎了一地的玻璃杯，好在黄仁俊并没有割伤。他只是闭着眼睛不停的喘着粗气。  
  
李帝努唤着他，黄仁俊睁开眼时眼神早已迷离，他只觉得天旋地转，眼前是被情欲折磨的泛黄的视觉，让他看不清周围的事物，唯一感受到的是这间屋子里还有一个Alpha。  
  
黄仁俊发情了，这是李帝努后知后觉的认识，他想蹲下来扶黄仁俊起来，可当他触碰到黄仁俊手臂上的肌肤时，那滚烫的触感，李帝努甩甩头奋力保持清醒，而黄仁俊被触碰的反应止不住的颤抖。  
  
“救救我……”  
  
李帝努不是柳下惠，在他还在脑海里为了是立刻出门去给黄仁俊买抑制剂还是亲自下场时，黄仁俊难受的呻吟让他将第一种选择推翻。而他站起来，居高临下的审视着黄仁俊，明白这个Omega的信息素让他足以动情，他不知道他还能忍多久，身体的渴望快要凌驾于思维之上。  
  
就在黄仁俊几欲崩溃的边缘，一双强有力的手将他从地上拽起，狠狠地压在冰箱门前，那是炙热的吻。  
  
李帝努害怕吓到他的Omega，他原想极尽温柔的给予他安抚，可黄仁俊借着情欲与情愫看清眼前的人，这是自己心里保留多年的人，那一瞬间的爱恋从心中迸发。朦胧的月色，而他眼色迷离的呢喃：“李帝努，我喜欢你……”

当李帝努托起黄仁俊边吻他边跌跌撞撞的推开一间卧室，谁也不清楚这是谁的房间，他们就那么激烈的纠缠着。一阵阵的情潮在体内叫嚣让黄仁俊双腿无力发软，李帝努干脆抱起他，将他顶在门板上，黄仁俊被悬空着半个身子只能下意识双腿夹住他的腰肢。舌尖若即若离的噬咬引得黄仁俊不禁颤抖，滚烫的吻让黄仁俊情不自禁地勾住他的脖子将他拉得更近，似乎想要得到更多。  
  
作为一个Omega，黄仁俊每次发情都是用抑制剂来渡过，现在的种种是他从未体验过的快感，体内的温度逐渐上涨，他顿时明白此刻能够拯救他的人只有眼前这个男人，他奋力的攀住他的脖颈，就像是贪婪的小猫不断的索取，从嘴边溢出的呻吟让此刻被点燃情欲的李帝努强撑着思维问他：“仁俊，我不是圣人。”发情的黄仁俊，额上全是被情欲折磨出的汗水。等待着李帝努对他的判决：“你现在喊停还来得及。”

伸出舌头轻轻舔舐他的上唇，李帝努倒吸口凉气，黄仁俊的话让他放下理智，抛掉顾虑，只想与他从天荒纠缠到老。春去秋来的温柔是他、今后繁花似锦是他、未来他的万家灯火照映的都是他。  
  
“我不怕。”  
  
潜意识里信任让他对李帝努心安，比起我愿意，一句我不怕道不尽的深情与眷恋。  
  
李帝努的瞳孔倒影中全是黄仁俊，倏地将他抱起，黄仁俊只感受到自己被抛到床上还未缓过神，李帝努已然欺身而来。抬起他的下巴与他唇齿相依，李帝努缓缓褪去身下人的外衣时，触碰到身上的肌肤是那么滚烫，他将他拥入怀中，在他的耳畔边问着怎么这么烫，碰到下体时黄仁俊激的一颤，抬起泛红的胳膊伏在他的肩头呢喃着：“因为太喜欢了……”  
  
因为太喜欢你，所以你的一切都那么让他欢喜。或许过了今夜自己的期望会更多，会想要你清晨甜甜的吻，想要彼此夜晚衣不遮体的身，想要你的灵魂，想要余生都能感受你的体温，想要做你的人。   
  
俯下身拥着怀中的人仿佛是一件世间珍宝，因情欲使得黄仁俊的眼眸染上氤氲的水雾，被褪去衣物的黄仁俊通体白嫩，李帝努从他的肩头抚摸直至指尖，轻轻的含着泛起粉色的指尖，黄仁俊不断摇晃着脑袋嘴里是几欲承载不住的哼声，望着身下的人被情欲折磨到思绪涣散，李帝努抵着他的额头缓缓开口。  
  
“成德一中高二三班的黄仁俊同学，我喜欢你。”  
  
用着最亲密的姿势在他的耳畔说着，黄仁俊顿时感觉到心脏骤停，忽的泪水顺着眼尾一点点流下，那一刻他觉得他的世界突然安宁了，仿佛那一刻他遇见了他的归宿。原来，他知道他。

下体因发情早已湿透，不自觉地随着李帝努的手指的蠕动而扭动着腰肢，被吻的呜咽，李帝努晓得黄仁俊是受不了了，黄仁俊觉得自己身体非常难受尤其是下面陷入极大的空虚，他唯一清楚的就是只有李帝努可以满足他，渴求的目光注视着希望他能让自己解脱。李帝努缓缓地将自己下体抵在黄仁俊湿透的后穴，黄仁俊不由自主抬腿的夹紧他的腰，让自己离他更近一些。欲望达到极限，进入的那一刻李帝努长叹一声，黄仁俊躺在身下闭着眼一声轻喘。  
  
揽起黄仁俊的腰身让彼此更加贴近，精壮的腰肢一下接着一下的撞击着身下的人儿。李帝努看着他迷离又满是情欲的神色，想把这一幕声色都永久地留在脑海里，他的指甲在自己背上的划痕，痛和爱，放肆地张扬，生命掀起的那道的最高的潮。无边的快感冲击着，柔嫩的甬道紧密地包裹住李帝努的性器，滚热而湿滑的内壁饥渴的紧紧吸吮着他的巨大，快感随着撞击在背脊升腾。比起此前的温柔，此刻的交合多了几分戾气，二人疯狂的索取，是情侣间的纠缠，插不进一丝理智的全情投入。  
  
越来越深，越来越用力，李帝努在那一瞬似乎是撞开了某处，黄仁俊瞪大眼睛可他说不出一句完整的话，那是他的生殖腔，李帝努突破了最后一道防线，他们再没有任何距离。因生殖腔的打开二人的信息素不断散开，彼此交融着。能够感受到体内是逐渐结成的结，比痛更多的快感让黄仁俊不断的呻吟，他哭喊不止却更像是欲拒还迎，李帝努粗喘着掀开眼帘，看着身下满脸泪痕的人儿，眼里流露着无尽的温情。  
  
“黄仁俊。”  
  
“我想和你有个家……”  
  
我想和你朝夕相对，我想和你生死同在，与你永不分离。想和你有一个属于我们的家，里面有一张很漂亮的书桌，但是如果没有无所谓；也很想有一张很舒服的沙发，但是如果没有无所谓；如果在家里面有几个天真活泼的孩子跑来跑去，他们能够流着我们的骨血我会很开心，但是如果没有也无所谓；最重要的是这个家里有你，其他有没有都无所谓。  
  
用泪水来祭奠的快感，支离破碎的喘息，不断舔舐着发烫的腺体，下身顶到最深处，轻轻的咬破腺体将自己的信息素通过腺体传递给属于他生命中的Omega，同时将滚烫的精液一股股的射在生殖腔中，成结标记。  
  
埋在体内的结还未消退，李帝努不断的轻啄着他的唇，全身的红凛是欢愉的证据，黄仁俊觉得小腹里鼓鼓的，他闷声闷气的问着：“我会怀孕吗？……”  
  
吻着吻着李帝努不禁笑了，贴着他的脸，李帝努说着大概吧。  
  
“怀孕也不怕，我们的孩子一定很漂亮。”  
  
忆起方才欢爱间隙李帝努的话，黄仁俊徒然绯红的脸颊逐渐笑容荡漾开来，倾国倾城。


End file.
